


The Invention 2

by ArtisticallyInsightful1



Category: Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (2005)
Genre: Kink, M/M, Masturbation, Underage - Freeform, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 10:07:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1383544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticallyInsightful1/pseuds/ArtisticallyInsightful1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wonka has an invention he wants Charlie to try out. The same as my first just in a different generation with different personalities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Invention 2

Charlie was sitting in the chocolate room staring blankly at the river, He was bored out of his mind. He hadn't seen the candy maker all day, he was begining to worry since Mr. Wonka didn't say anything about leaving for the day.

''Hey Charlie! I've been looking for you kiddo.'' Wonka said with the brightest smile he could manage. Charlie smiled back,''Hey Mr. Wonka!'' Charlie exclaimed going to hug him and to his surprise the chocolatier embraced him and he could've sworn Wonka's hands were trailing lower in the process.

''So can we hang out today?'' Charlie asked.

''Yeah sure Charlie!,'' Wonka said,''I have a new invention I'm working on and I was wondering could you try it out for me.'' Wonka was blushing bright crimson.

''Are you okay Mr. Wonka.'' Charlie asked looking worried.

''Mm-hm!'' Wonka said nodding looking frightened,''Now come this way.'' They went to the elavtor and went all the way up to a completely white hallway. ''Where are we going?'' Charlie asked

''You'll see.'' Wonka said going through his ring of keys. He finally unlocked the door and Charlie stepped in and was amazed at the simplicity. There were two lava lamps one pink the other blue on nightstands on eachside of a elagant bed. The rooms color consisted of a mixture of red and purple.

''Is this your room Mr. Wonka?'' Charlie asked looking around.

''Yeah it is.'' Wonka said locking the door,''Have a seat.''

Charlie sat on the bed. Wonka then went looking through a drawer and pulled out a tube. ''Whats' that Mr. Wonka.''

Wonka turned a bright shade of crimson again and began babbling,''You know Charlie I-I would never hurt you and I'm not a p-pervert I'm sory I just I don't mean for this to offend you-

''What is it?'' Charlie asked looking interested.

''Do you know what lube is? have you ever heard of it?'' Wonka asked looking nervous.

''No,what is it?''

''It's used to...Well I need you to use it and i-i'll write results on it.'' He handed him a tube that read,Wonka's chocolate lube.

''What do I use it for?''

Wonka paled ,''You rub it on your.'' Wonka pointed to Charlie's crotch.

Charlie blushed,''Oookay.''

''Please don't! I know I'm weird!'' Wonka said hiding his face with his top hat.

''Don't what? You just need me to test it out,it's fine.'' Charlie said laying down pulling down his pants. Trembling Wonka nervously picked up his writing board.

Charlie pulled down his underware and began spreading the chocolate lube on his member. ''Oooh it tingles...'' Charlie moaned making Wonka shift nervously and write quickly.

Charlie began pumping himself furiously moaning at the feelings that were surging through him. ''It feels Really good!'' Charlie screamed before climaxing on his hand and stomach.

''Meep!'' Wonka screamed hiding his face as Charlie came. Wonka moved the board from over his face blushing and babbling again,''S-so I guess it works then!'' Wonka said avoiding eye contact.

''Yesss.'' Charlie moaned out,eyes half lidded.

Wonka jumped putting the board over his crotch making a muffled sound that could only be interpreted as a stiffled moan.''Mr. Wonka do you want me to try it on you?'' Charlie asked.

Wonka jumped and yelled,''NO NO! I'm fine! No! You can leave now, I can try it out on me. alone.''

''Awww why can't I watch? You watched me!'' Charlie whined.

''That was business. This is an emergancy.'' With that Wonka kicked Charlie out before he could pull up his pants. When he heard Wonka's muffled moans from the other side of the door he knew Wonka was having just as much fun trying out the new invention too.


End file.
